Plaid Ribbon
by CrowNoYami
Summary: While the flirting between them had been a near constant since Gabriel came into Dean's life, he never expected this for Christmas. Part 10 of Advent Calendar 2017


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors Note:** **I have not seen Season 9 (I know!) so if my timeline is messed, I'm sorry.**

 **Warnings:** **Bondage, Blindfolds, Spanking, Rimming, Plugs, Anal Sex.**

 ***** Special notice: I am in the process of deleting my other account and migrating the fics to this one. Please note that the prompts for this series were pictures.**

 **Plaid Ribbon**

Dean enjoyed Christmas. It wasn't something he advertised, and he would never tell anyone, but he enjoyed it none the less. Christmas was when normal people spent time with their families when they came together and ate and drank and simply enjoyed being with each other. The last Christmas he celebrated was before he went to Hell. While he had tried to celebrate with Lisa and Ben, it wasn't Christmas without Sam. Now they had a home base, one from their ancestors even, Dean fully intended to celebrate the holiday. Right until Sam told him about the case.

"Come on man, it's Christmas can't we pass it off to one of the angels and get some eggnog?" before he looked, Dean knew exactly what bitchface his brother was using. "No Dean," Sam said his tone somewhere between confused that Dean was asking and tired of explaining himself. "We can't just ask the angels to take care of it. It's one ghost. Tell you what, you stay here, and I'll be back in a couple days. If it gets hairy I'll call Cas."

"Call Cassie for what?"

Dean nearly groaned as Gabriel sauntered into the room, his eyebrow raised while he looked at Sam. After Castiel had saved the archangel from Metatron he had been popping up randomly. It wasn't like Dean could protest, more than once it was Gabriel who drug them out of the fire. While Castiel had his grace, he was often busy, so Gabriel would stick around to pick up the slack. Dean knew the archangel could be doing other things, more important things back in Heaven, but instead, he remained by the Winchesters and while the guy was annoying Dean liked having him around.

"Dean doesn't want to go on a case so I'm going solo, if I get into a tight spot I'll pray. See you in a few days Dean."

Before Dean could say anything, Sam was out the door, leaving him alone with Gabriel who was now twirling a candy cane in his mouth. "So," began Gabriel a smirk forming on his mouth around the candy cane. "Just you and me for Christmas? We gonna make the yuletide gay?" Groaning into his hand, Dean glared at Gabriel. This was why he didn't want the archangel around often; the guy couldn't help himself. Dean didn't know what it was the drew the angels' attention, but he couldn't seem to go three minutes without hitting on someone, and typically that someone was Dean.

"No Gabriel. Now that you know what's going on how about to fly off somewhere else." Instead of leaving, Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "Got nowhere else to be right now. Tell you what, how about I snap up some decorations and we take some of the gloom out of this place?"

Having wanted to decorate for Christmas anyway, Dean nodded. "Yeah, nothing over the top though I want it to look nice, not like it puked up tinsel." Expecting the snap of fingers, Dean didn't flinch as the kitchen now had boxes of what he assumed would be Christmas decorations. Opening the first box, Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the small porcelain village set. "That work for you, Big Boy?" asked Gabriel.

Opening another box and finding it containing wreaths, Dean easily tossed the box over to Gabriel whose eyes widened before catching it. "Yeah, now shut up and help." With a roll of his eyes, Gabriel began decorating the bunker. They moved from room to room, Dean directing Gabriel who helped place the decorations by hand. While they bantered back and forth, Dean was impressed Gabriel didn't take things too far. Sure, the archangel couldn't help making a comment or two or wiggle his damn eyebrows at Dean, but it was all in fun.

"So, what do you want for Christmas, Deano? I got your brother, and mine all picked out, but I have no idea what little old you could want from a pagan-archangel."

Surprised Gabriel was asking a serious question, Dean placed the last of the garland on the tree Gabriel had snapped up before facing the man. "I don't want anything Gabriel, doesn't really mean much if you just snap it up." Shrugging his shoulders before going back to work on placing the ornaments on the tree, Dean missed the contemplative look on Gabriel's face. The rest of the night Gabriel seemed quieter than normal.

Christmas Eve came far quicker than Dean anticipated, it was everything he had secretly hoped for. Even Cas had managed to spare the night to celebrate with them while they watched Christmas movies and drank eggnog. Gabriel was a near-constant presence since Sam left for his last hunt, who thankfully returned the day before. Dean didn't think anything of it, not even when Gabriel could barely take his eyes off Dean all night. Right before Dean announced he was going to try for his four hours, Gabriel left the room. A part of Dean was disappointed Gabriel had behaved himself the past few days. There were no little tricks or even flirting between the two of them.

Opening his bedroom door, Dean took a few steps inside before he noticed it. With wide eyes, Dean shut the door behind him, not wanting Sam or Castiel to stumble upon the open doorway. "Gabe?" asked Dean, his widened eyes locked on the naked form bent over on his bed. Gabriel had bound himself with plaid ribbon, crossing over his chest and down his arms, the ribbon was holding Gabriel's hands behind his back in a tight bind. The ribbon ended wrapped around Gabriel's erection, the archangel having spread his legs wide to give Dean a look of his hard cock. Having used the ribbon as a cockring, Gabriel must have used his mojo to tie the ribbon in an elaborate bow at the base of his dick.

"Hey Deano, like your present?" Tearing his eyes away from Gabriel's junk, Dean couldn't help but swallow as he noticed the ribbon was wrapped around Gabriel's head in a blindfold. The archangel was completely at his mercy, naked and bound, unable to see how Dean was taking this. Flicking his fingers over the lock on the door, Dean made certain they wouldn't be interrupted before stepping forward. Not saying anything for a moment, Dean took off his shoes and socks before approaching the bed. Reaching out, Dean trailed a hand along Gabriel's ankle, causing the archangel to flinch for a second before pressing his ankle against Dean's hand.

"Well? You gonna say something?" there were nerves in Gabriel's voice, something Dean hadn't heard in years. Keeping his touch light, Dean trailed his hand up Gabriel's leg until he reached the man's thigh. Removing his hand from Gabriel, Dean remained silent while unbuckling his belt and pulling it from the loops of his jeans. As the belt clattered to the ground, Dean saw Gabriel's hard cock twitch. "I thought I told you not to get me anything, Gabriel."

Before Gabriel could answer, Dean slapped Gabriel's ass, causing the angel to whine slightly. Now that he was close enough, Dean grabbed a handful of Gabriel's cheek. The motion spread Gabriel open enough Dean could see the clear silicone pressed against Gabriel's rim. Quirking an eyebrow, though Gabriel couldn't see it, Dean trailed his fingers along the edge of the plug, pressing it in a bit deeper to hear Gabriel moan.

"Fuck Gabe, you went all, out didn't you?" Tugging on the plug, Dean pulled it out to the tip before pressing it back inside Gabriel, watching as Gabriel's hole flexed around the silicone before accepting it back in. "I… fuck Dean… wanted to make sure I was ready for you… in case you wanted…" trailing off into a moan as Dean continued to fuck him with the plug, Dean paused for a moment to pull off his shirts and tossed them to the floor. "In case I wanted what Gabe? What do you want for _your_ present? My hand?" Moving the hand which wasn't pumping the plug, Dean wrapped his fingers around Gabriel's straining cock causing the archangel to moan.

"Did you want my hand Gabe?" Letting go of Gabriel completely, Dean unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers before climbing onto the bed behind Gabriel. Thankful Gabriel hadn't bound his legs, Dean pulled until Gabriel was at the right angle for him. "Maybe you wanted me to spank your ass red? You're always such a mouthy shit, have no idea how often I think about pulling you over my damn knee." Grabbing Gabriel's cheeks with both hands, Dean rubbed for a moment before raising his right hand and striking sharply. While Gabriel didn't say anything, he did cry out before Dean slapped him again.

"Or maybe you wanted my mouth?" asked Dean, placing a soft kiss to the slightly reddened cheek. Licking the smooth skin, Dean held Gabriel's cheeks spread before licking around the plug causing Gabriel to whimper. "Is this what you wanted Gabe? My mouth?" Removing the plug, Dean let it drop to the comforter before diving into Gabriel's wet hole with his tongue. There was a fake flavor from the lubricant, but Dean didn't mind as he started to lick along Gabriel's rim. Moving his head down, Dean swiped his tongue along Gabriel's balls. Taking one of the archangel's testicles into his mouth, Dean sucked, rubbing his tongue along the neatly trimmed hair before taking the other into his mouth.

"Dean… please, Dean… fuck want your cock… want your cock for Christmas…" Pulling his head back, Gabriel falling out of his mouth with a slight 'pop', Dean grinned. "Good… now use your mojo and lube me up." There was no snap however a second later Dean felt his cock coated in warm lubricant. Slapping the cheek, he had played with earlier, Dean knelt behind Gabriel and guided his cock into Gabriel's waiting entrance. Even with the plug having been inside him earlier, Gabriel was tight around Dean's dick. Not stopping until he was flush with Gabriel's ass, Dean paused for a moment to allow Gabriel to adjust while running his hands along the pattern of ribbon.

It only took a minute until Gabriel shifted back, trying to take Dean in deeper. Grunting, Dean gripped both of Gabriel's hips before pulling out almost completely and slamming back in causing Gabriel to cry out. Repeating the motion, Dean adjusted his grip on Gabriel's hips, helping him tilt slightly searching for the archangels' prostate. After a few minutes of thrusting into the man before him, Dean growled before reaching up and grabbing at the ribbon along Gabriel's back and tugging. Forcing Gabriel to lift, Dean holding the ribbon with one hand and Gabriel's hip with the other he finally found the mans prostate as Gabriel went from moaning to crying out as Dean thrust into him.

"Not gonna last long Gabe, fuck you feel good…" Pushing in quicker, Dean went to move his hand from Gabriel's hip to the archangels' cock when he found the tie. "I guess I should unwrap my gift now, yeah?" asked Dean breathlessly. With a quick tug, he loosened the ribbon before jerking his hand on Gabriel's cock. With a near scream, Gabriel came, his ass tightening around Dean who cursed before thrusting up and burying himself deeply into Gabriel, coming. For a few minutes, they remained with Dean kneeling behind Gabriel, holding the panting archangel up. Slipping out of Gabriel, Dean placed a soft kiss to the back of Gabriel's neck before speaking.

"Lose the ribbon, Gabe." This time there was a snap as Gabriel made the ribbon vanish. Before Gabriel could say anything, Dean grabbed the plug which had almost rolled off the bed and inserted it back inside the angel. "What the fuck?" exclaimed Gabriel, turning his body to look at Dean who had a grin on his face. "Not through with my present yet, Gabe."

Flopping down onto the bed, Dean slipped under the comforter before quirking an eyebrow at the archangel. Gabriel hesitated for a moment before slipping next to Dean, letting the human wrap around him before chuckling and snapping his fingers. Where there had once been empty space near Dean's dresser was now a small mountain of spools filled with plaid ribbon. "I guess not, need to use it all up, yeah?" Dean laughed while pulling Gabriel firmly against him. "Yeah, lifetime's worth of ribbon, just what I wanted."

They both laughed for a moment, enjoying basking in the afterglow. Gabriel laid his head on Dean's chest and listened to the humans' heartbeat slow in sleep. Lifetime's worth indeed.


End file.
